mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Villages
Villages can be found all over Calradia and belong to the same faction as the nearby fortification. Goods You can buy goods from the village or force them to give you their supplies; forcing them will lower your reputation with them. The reputation only lowers when you actually enter the loot screen, so if you accidentally choose the wrong option you can pick "Forget it" and avoid the reputation penalty. Recruiting Unless the villagers dislike you, you can "Recruit Volunteers" to your party. The amount and quality of the volunteers depend on your renown and reputation with the village. If you decide to recruit them, you will pay 10 denars each to help them with their equipment. The troops you get are always from the faction the village is originally from. You get another chance to recruit any time your reputation with the village changes, so recruit before helping a villager or progressing on a quest and recruit again after the reputation changes to gain additional volunteers. If you have sufficient reputation with the village while at war with its faction, you can still recruit from them, but this will result in less morale for that faction's troops. Raids Unlike fortifications, villages cannot hold a garrison. If the village is attacked, only the farmers are there to defend it. Building a Watch tower will lengthen the time it takes for a village to fall, thus allowing you to come to their rescue. If the army that is raiding the castle is not very strong, the villagers will fight to resist you, although their resistance will not be very powerful. Looting a village will reset the prosperity of the village to 0, deteriorate the relationship to the kingdom by 5, to the lord of the village by 5 and to the village itself by more than 30. If the village belongs to another faction, you can "Take a hostile action" and "Force the peasants to give you supplies" or "Steal cattle". If you're at war with that faction you can also "Loot and burn the village". The amount you steal depends on your looting skill. Doing this always makes the villagers like you less. Prosperity Prosperity can be increased by completing the "Deliver Grain" and "Deliver Cattle" quests, by building a Mill and by making sure villagers reach the town to trade and come back safely. If a town is infested by bandits, its prosperity will drop every three days until the bandits are dealt with or leave on their own. If the village is unremarkable or poorer you can sometimes find an unemployed villager by asking "How is life here?" If you give 300 denars, your reputation with the village increases by 1. The owner of the village might tell you he approves or disapproves of your help, depending on his personality. A village can also gain prosperity and acceptance toward you if you send them gifts through your Chancellor Herfast. Management If the village belongs to you, you can "Manage this village" and build improvements. The time and money it requires to build them depends on the engineer skill. You can build: One of each improvement can be constructed at every village. Improvements persist even after a village is raided and looted. Note, the Mill increases initial prosperity and ideal prosperity by 5%. The initial increase is lost if the village is raided, but the ideal prosperity increase persists. Ideal prosperity is the "natural" level of prosperity for the village. In effect, the Mill increases prosperity by 5% permanently (in contrast to previous conclusions about the improvement). Village Elder You can talk to the Village Elder if you "Go to the village center", he's the only villager that is always stationary. He can: *give you tasks *sell goods or cattle *tell you about recent enemies sightings *set a large fire on the outskirts of the village (reduces the number of guards when you try to free someone from prison) *recruit volunteers See Also *Quests#Village Elders *Fortifications *''List of troops grouped by faction'' Category:Locations Category:Villages